List of Toasterland residents
This is a list of Toasterland's residents and citizens. (You can add yourself, but keep it SFW) Royal castle ; Nova Storm : squirrel girl princess with transformation magic, who rules Toasterland ; Alaura : a feral female wolf ; Haku : Raichu girl who is like Nova's secretary/assistant and who works on projects and such relating to Toasterland in her office ; Coone : male raccoon, Dubious's mate ; Dubious : 6 inch tall rat that rules Desu Kawaii Land Of the Senpais from the castle, mated to Coone ; Alois : male giraffe, tall (like most giraffes are) and buff ; Kitsune : cat taur, is sometimes transportation ; Dragonroo : a dragon/kangaroo mix that's really big and can't really fit in the castle ; Cort : a tiny male mouse ; Nancy : a feral female Sylveon ; Writz : male black fox with silky fur ; Valen : male tan bunny ; Umbreon : A cute feral or sexy anthro male Umbreon. Tends to switch randomly. Lives in some random part of the forest, and, when feral, enjoys to sit on Nova's lap. Nova Forest Main article: Nova Forest Big section of forest that the main castle is located in, almost entirely populated by animals ; Dingo Yabuki : an anthropomorphic male dingo ; darkwolf1038 : cybernetic black furred male folf ; Philena : a fennec fox ; Kyth : Shapeshifting feathery thing. Usually. Sometimes it's a leafy thing. ; Saucy Fox : a male silver fox. ; Wolfmitchell : male wolf ; Wolfbutt : male wolf ; Midareru : house cat ; White Wolf : male wolf that happens to be white ; CleverDerpy : white pegasus that lives in a treehouse she built ; Louie : a green Rooey from Bomberman ; Storr : a badger Ft.Toast Main article: Ft.Toast The capital, from which Nova runs stuff. Also a big tourist attraction and has lots of shops and many nearby theme parks. ; Colton : a white male horse ; Cookie : a pink female dog ; Marshal : a white male squirrel Chip City Main article: Chip City Contains the Doritos Society headquarters (snack chips) and also a lot of science and industry (computer chips). Most of the country's humans are here. ; Chip McCallahan : a geek who likes to collect chips of any kind and solve puzzles. Member of the Bit Busters Club. Mayor of Chip City ; Captain Zilog : a superhero who's actually a salesman ; Bill Nye : male, the science guy ; Bill Gates : male, insanely rich ; Billy Mays : male, can sell virtually anything ; Sid Space : male, studies astronomy and knows Latin ; Bio Force Ape : a male communist ape who drank "bio force" serum and he continually fights the butter monster ; ClIF BrON and BrINClHOF : male scientists that built a disgusting-o-meter together and they are very proud of it so they always show up and give an accurate value for how gross things are. Also skilled with rockets ; PaRappa the Rapper : a dog who raps all the time and is really popular in Toasterland ; Cow 6502 : a weird cow that loves retro gaming and who makes milk to use for cheese in chips. Has a small rivalry with Captain Zilog for promoting different CPUs than 6502s ; Geiger Lynx : Emigrated from a forest around Chernobyl, where radioactive lynx flourish. He knows a lot about radioactivity and isn't affected by it at all somehow. He can also detect it when he's around it, hence his name. Freedom City Main article: Freedom City ; Cinos Modnar : a catboy who is definitely NOT fat, and is the mayor. Invents robots ; koala : a weird and dangerous koala who likes politics ; Modnarness : a robot invented by Cinos that loves hangman ; Talkbot : another robot invented by Cinos, this one pointless because all it can do is make faces at people Category:People Category:Toasterland